A Snuffbox
by Smegu
Summary: Tala and Kai find a snuffbox in the abbey.


This little drabble got deleted some time ago, because it was in script-form. Now I've taken a little time of my summer holiday to re-edit it! So here's the non-script version of "A snuffbox", please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I don't even own a snuffbox, I threw the one I found to the trashcan. :D

**A Snuffbox**

Tala and Kai are walking peacefully in the oh-so-lovely-abbey, when suddenly Kai notices something on the floor. "Hey look, a snuffbox!"

"Cool! Something in there?"

Kai opens the box and finds it empty. "Niet, it's totally empty..."

"Oh man... What should we do?"

They think about a way to put the empty box in the good use. Kai is the first to come up with an idea: "Let's throw my grandfather with it!"

Tala thinks about it for a second. "Nahhh, let's throw Boris instead!"

"Why?"

"Boris is taller, he's easier target!"

"Yeah, maybe, but grandfather is fatter! He's the easiest!"

When they are trying to decide the best target, neither notices the third person walking to them before he says with calm voice: "Maybe you should think twice before throwing anyone."

Tala screams loudly and turns around looking the grinning boy. "Whoa! Bry, you scared me half to death!"

Bryan smiles 'innocently'. "Sorry Tal. Didn't mean to."

Kai snorts and mutters: "Yes you did, Falcon."

Bryan sighs over-dramatically. "Okay, I did. Happy now, Phoenix?"

"Very."

Bryan changes the subject back to the snuffbox: "But throwing that thing to Boris or Voltaire would be really idiotic, you know?"

"What you mean? It's only a snuffbox after all." Tala really doesn't get it; what's wrong with throwing an empty box to some idiot trainer who intents to take over the world?

Bryan snickers to redhead's naivety. "I know that. And snuff isn't allowed here, remember?"

"But it's not even ours!"

"Do you believe that Boris thinks so too?"

Kai breaks in to the conversation after hearing the rule that he didn't even think about. "Good point. Maybe we shouldn't throw it Tala."

Tala pouts a moment, but mutters anyway: "Yeah, I agree."

Bryan gives a victory-sign before his eyes start gleaming strangely. "That's really great. And now we can do the smart thing and throw it to the annoying little imp! Bwahahahaha!"

Tala and Kai are both too shocked to say anything, so they just stare to their lilac-haired teammate.

"What! He's an idiot!"

Tala and Kai keep staring.

"Stop that you morons!"

Kai glances at Tala and notices the redhead isn't about to say anything for a while. "Ummm... Bry, maybe you should go to see the doctor..."

"Why! I'm totally fine!" Bryan smirks and makes a victory-sign.

Kai sweatdrops and mumbles under his breath: "Sure you are..."

Bryan doesn't hear him and continues on: "So, let's go and find that little bastard Ian!"

Kai rolls his eyes annoyed. "Not much finding. He's over there."

The gleam in Bryan's eyes brightens as he sees Ian walking in the hallway. "Wow! Good thing you noticed, Kai. Ian's gonna pay hardly..." With it he snatches the box from Tala.

Tala snaps out of his daze. "Don't take the snuffbox! It's mine!"

Bryan just shrugs and throws the snuffbox hitting his target and getting an annoyed "OW!" from Ian. "Oh yeah! I hit him! Bwahahaha!"

Kai sighs and looks at his best friend. "You know Tal, he really needs his medicines..."

"I heard that! But I hit Ian! I'm the best!"

Suddenly Boris appears directly out of nowhere before them. "Ivanov, Hiwatari, Kuznetsov, is this snuffbox yours?"

All three stand at attention and yell in unison: "No sir, Boris, sir!"

Boris keeps the snuffbox before his eyes and examines it carefully before a creepy smirk comes to his already ugly face. "Oh really? So, tell me why it has your finger marks on it?"

Kai acts faster than light to save his own ass. "It was Bryan's idea!"

"Hiwatari you traitor!"

"Shut up! Better you than me!"

Boris' smirk grows wider and he leans a little closer to the three. "So it _is _yours..."

Tala shakes his head and tries to correct the trainer: "No sir! We just found it!"

Boris caresses Tala's cheek and gives the readhead a wannabe-gentle smile. "I _nearly_ believe you, my dearest Tala. But..." his expression turns back to creepy as he adds with a sing-song voice: "It's punishment tiiiime!"

The three scream in unison and start running, Kai and Bryan still arguing whose fault the incident was.

_Owari_

I would love to have my reviews of this back! And I would be even happier if someone new reader reviewed as well. And please tell me about my grammar and spelling mistakes, so I could get better with them. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
